Feliz 18 cumpleaños, John
by smile.in.love
Summary: A veces la oscuridad nos muestra lo que no somos capaces de ver a la luz del día. Teen!lock en Hogwarts. Este fic participa en el reto "Crossover" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash.


**FELIZ 18 CUMPLEAÑOS, JOHN**

**Este fic participa en el reto "Crossover" del foro Del Yaoi & el Slash.**

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, corresponden al escritor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC. El lugar tampoco me pertenece, corresponde a J.K. ****Rowling.**

**o.o.o**

Hogwarts, lugar de mitos, leyendas y curiosidades. Rodeado de un bosque poco menos que infinito, en el que mágicas criaturas debutan en la vida, no podía ser más que creador de historias para no dormir. Pero no es el miedo el causante de esta falta de descanso, sino el deseo de poder comprender una naturaleza tan misteriosa como la vida misma.

Y ahí estaba Sherlock, meditabundo, enfrascado en el humo de su propio pensamiento. Y nadie más; porque el frío delator de conciencias ahuyenta a los cautos y despierta a los intrépidos. Y, ¿quién tendría el valor de acompañarle en sus desvelos? ¡Quién más!

Más allá de la media noche, en la soledad de la Torre de Astronomía, las estrellas vigilaban el humo del infractor.

— Sabes que aquí no se puede fumar —esa voz; en sus sueños, en su vigilia.

— ¿Es que ahora eres mi guardián? —otra nube gris escapó de su boca hacia el cielo.

— Sólo te salvo de un posible castigo —se apoyó su compañero en la baranda junto a él desde las sombras. Y el nuevo invitado quedó atrapado por un beso tan inesperado como su amor. Aunque la respuesta no fue la esperada ni la deseada.

— ¿Tampoco puedo besarte? —la Luna dejaba ver el rubor y la quietud de su acompañante.

— Sí, claro. Sólo..., es que no quiero que te castiguen de nuevo —y otro beso lo cautivó sincero, correspondiendo ahora sí como sólo se puede hacer estando enamorado. Dos jóvenes enamorados.

— Sherlock, para… —pero el moreno estaba ya cansado de luchar contra impulsos no demandados. — Sherlock, por favor —separó, pues, sus cuerpos a una mano de distancia. Él sólo suspiró y volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, dando una profunda y sobrevalorada aspiración. — Sabes que no puedo —se frotó el brazo nervioso y oscilante.

— Está bien, todo está bien —exclamó el más alto, dejando escapar el humo contenido amargamente.

— ¿Entristecido?

— Anhelante. ¿Qué debo esperar de un destino incierto?

— No lo sé. Tal vez debas esperar para verlo. ¿Me dejas fumar a mí?

— No, es malo para la salud. Y si tú enfermaras, ¿quién cuidaría de mí y de mi incertidumbre? —dio la última calada y lo apagó en el suelo. — Cambiando de tema, ¿qué harás por tu cumpleaños?

John bajó la cabeza, afligió el rostro y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de las manos, cambiando el peso en una pierna cada vez. Abatido; como si del campo de batalla volviera malherido.

— Mis padres me han comunicado esta mañana mediante lechuza urgente que no se encuentran en el país. Al parecer, salieron anoche hacia Lisboa y no saben cuándo regresarán. Asuntos laborales de máxima importancia que, como siempre, olvidaron contarme en su momento. Así que..., pasaré mi cumpleaños en este vacío castillo —su tono casi inaudible tropezó con un carraspeo. Levantó raudo la cabeza con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. — ¡Pero está bien, está bien! ¡Lo pasaré contigo! —Sherlock limpió algunas gotas con su pulgar ante esa mirada que clamaba cariño.

— Ya es fin de semana. ¡Ven, quiero enseñarte algo! —tomó su mano y tiró de él a través de pasillos confluentes y laberínticos, cuidándose de no ser escuchados por oídos curiosos o sentenciosos. Hasta que una pared comenzó a dibujar una puerta trazo a trazo.

— Cierra los ojos —John los apretó con fuerza hasta que pasaron el umbral y la puerta desapareció tras ellos bajo sonidos desconocidos para él.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó ansioso y casi brincando.

— Sí, ya puedes abrirlos —sonrió Sherlock cómplice de su alegría. Una maravilla se brindó ante los ojos de John. Innumerables y gigantescos cojines de todos los colores, libros apilados a diestro y siniestro, una gran televisión con entrada de DVD, y la alfombra más grande jamás tejida bajo todo ello.

— ¡La Sala de los Menesteres! ¡Está hermosa! —Sherlock pasó su mano por la nuca algo nervioso.

— Bienvenido a mi pequeño palacio —sonrió un poco sonrojado. — ¿Algo de comer?

— No puede crearse comida de la nada —respondió confuso.

— Pero puede traerse de fuera — levantó las cejas y sacó una bolsa de patatas sabor pizza para tirársela a John. Éste soltó una carcajada viendo el panorama de su cena. — ¿Una película? —preguntó sacando una carátula de la esquina de alguna parte.

— ¡Claro! ¡No tengo nada de sueño! —prácticamente saltó sobre los cojines y se tumbó como ángel hiperactivo. Sherlock volvió a sonreír sin poder evitando. Tomó un par de bolsas más de aperitivos y las lanzó al lado de su compañero. Preparó la película y se dejó caer perezoso y demandante de afecto cerca del pecho de John, quien lo resguardó bajo su brazo de todo mal.

— ¿De qué va la película, Sherlock? No entiendo que buscan ese hombre del sombrero con orejas y ese otro con un suéter tan psicodélico —decía mientras acariciaba el pecho del moreno como un movimiento relajante.

— Es un detective y su fiel compañero. Resuelven casos casi irresolubles. Y hay algo más que no logro concretar —contestó sin desviar la atención.

— Tú lo harías mejor —un bostezo le impidió ver la expresión de orgullo de su compañero, que miraba de soslayo descarado. John no pudo con el sueño ya tan tarde. Cerró los ojos un instante y se durmió. Sherlock vio la película hasta que terminó, pero mejor posicionado sobre el pecho de John.

— Puede que un día lo sea. Puede que sea detective consultor —y se dejó llevar por el sueño, seguro como estaba.

Al día siguiente, John despertó para, acto seguido, quedar anonadado.

¡Feliz 18 cumpleaños, John! proclamaba la pancarta extra grande del centro de la sala.

— Sherlock, ¿qué es todo esto? —decía boquiabierto refiriéndose a la gran cantidad de globos, serpentinas y confeti mirases donde mirases.

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Dijiste que lo celebrarías conmigo. No pude encontrar una tarta, pero —John calló sus excusas con sus labios.

— Es perfecto. Eres perfecto —le besó de nuevo, con el rostro entre sus manos y el deseo lujurioso en el aire. Le abrazó, rodeando su cintura y enterrándose en su pecho. Cuando se separó y miró a su alrededor todo había cambiado. La luz era más tenue y, todo lo que antes invadía la estancia, había dado paso a una amplia cama con dosel y sábanas de seda nívea. Nada más, salvo cientos de rosas rojas cubriendo el suelo antes pisado.

— Me lo prometiste —dijo buscando sus ojos el moreno. —Pero si no quieres estás en tu derecho…

— Será un honor para mí cumplir lo prometido —contestó humedeciendo sus labios en un acto reflejo y puro.

Lo que pasó entre esas cuatro paredes no puede ser desvelado, pero pueden pedir un deseo y esperar a que el sino sea grato. Con Sherlock y John fue muy considerado.

**o.o.o**

**¡Hola a tod s! ¡Bienvenidos un día más a mis escritos!**

**¡Espero que disfruten con lo que leen en ellos!**

**¡Pásenlo bien :D !**


End file.
